Escolha e indecisão
by Blu3Octob3r
Summary: Fic sobre a indecisão do Inuyasha em realação a Kikyo e a Kagome. Please reviews.


Me lembro ainda daquele beijo, frio, porém marcante. Aqueles lábios já não tão doces, mesmo sendo esculpidos em gelo e ódio, ainda assim incendiaram os meus como fogo, fazendo o meu coração arder em chamas. É incrível como esse simples toque pode fazer nascer em mim, novamente tais sentimentos, coisas que eu pensei que eu nunca mais iria sentir. 

Eu mesmo depois de despertar do lacre que me prendeu naquela árvore por cinqüenta anos, durante muito tempo ainda permaneci adormecido, meu coração não queria acordar para a realidade, tudo estava tão vazio, tão diferente, estranhei não sentir a tua presença, não mirar tua graciosa imagem, não sentir o teu perfume se espalhando pelo ar. 

Acho que eu só comecei a viver novamente, realmente, no dia em que eu te reencontrei, mesmo que eu não pudesse dizê-lo naquele momento, teu nome automaticamente se formou em meus lábios e não resisti em pronunciá-lo. Mas diferente do que eu esperava você não me deu uma chance para explicações naquela ocasião e mesmo que me desse não teria nenhuma plausível, não conseguiria formular nada semelhante aos fatos em sua forma real e cruel.

Depois disso me lembro de você fugir e eu correr atrás de você para te perder de novo, quando vi tua existência escorregar por entre minhas mãos, minha vida se esvaiu por alguns momentos de meu corpo para te acompanhar enquanto você caia, como uma folha já morta a dançar pela última vez no ar. 

Posso dizer que isso me deixou marcas profundas, que só são superadas pelas do dia em que você tentou me levar para o outro mundo junto contigo. Naqueles momentos, a minha mente entorpecida pelo seu toque e o meu corpo enfeitiçado pela tua voz estavam totalmente entregues a ti, ali eu fui seu como nunca havia antes sido de alguém. Estava disposto a abdicar de minha vida por uma outra chance de ter você em meus braços, te seguiria pra onde quer que tu fosses, era e é amor o que eu sinto e sentia. Com certeza se não fosse por ela, eu teria ido sem nem pensar, deixaria você guiar meus passos, mais não, ela estava lá. E a presença dela me impediu, somente por esse simples fato, minha vida não teve um fim, não teve uma solução mais fácil e menos dolorosa para mim.  

Agora mais uma vez eu estou aqui, só que desta vez indeciso, as verdades claras se tornaram obscuras, ela tirou um véu de meus olhos e agora eu não vejo mais somente a ti. Minha mente hoje se divide em duas, meu coração se parte em pedaços desiguais, porém, de qualquer forma extremamente importantes. Em qualquer uma das minhas duas escolhas eu nunca me sentiria completo, cada uma de vocês ficou com um pedaço de mim, cada uma tem um pouco da minha alma no coração. Não sei qual é o meu destino, seria tão mais fácil se eu soubesse, pois quem sabe assim a escolha não seria bem mais fácil. As duas se prenderam na minha mente de tal forma que não é possível esquecer de nenhuma de vocês. 

Entre passado e futuro, tenho que ver qual está mais ao meu alcance, tenho que analisar os fatos e encarar algumas realidades, como isso me machuca e confunde. 

Na minha frente o caminho se bifurca, o dia que eu mais temia chegou e me pediram para escolher com que eu irei ficar. Alguém aqui saíra ferido e com lágrimas nos olhos, não quero isso a ninguém mais é inevitável. Aqui e agora serão selados três destinos, que em algum ponto se entrelaçaram e agora tem que se separar. 

Tenho uma escolha a fazer, com duas opções, dois amores, duas pessoas a quem eu prezo e a quem eu prometi proteger. Uma que deu a vida por mim, e outra que sempre está ao meu lado, me faz eu me sentir bem e derrama o seu tão precioso pranto por uma pessoa como eu que não o merece. 

Uma que tem tudo ainda pela frente, outra que já encontrou o fim. Mas não devo me esquecer que as duas compartilham de uma mesma alma, uma essência singular, que ao mesmo tempo é tão diferente em si mesma. Espero que entendam o que eu vou dizer, pois assim será melhor, não suportaria ter de repetir palavras que me custam tanto a sair, por serem o sinal de minha fraqueza. Cada uma em uma trilha, em um caminho a minha espera, com os braços estendidos para me receber. O ar fica mais pesado, a tensão é clara, os olhares se perdem e se encontram em questão de milésimos de segundo. A rivalidade, a raiva, o ciúme talvez se fazem presentes entre vocês. Queria poder dizer algo mais esclarecedor mais eu não consigo.

_ Eu não sei..._ sussurro com medo das reações que eu posso obter com isso.

De um lado um sorriso que me encoraja, do outro a falta de emoções que me assusta. Tomo ar em meus pulmões como se o simples fato delas estarem ali lado a lado, me sufocasse. Procuro a minha voz e digo agora num ainda mais inaudível.

_ Preciso de mais tempo..._ Não acredito que fiz isso, mas agora sei que tudo irá recomeçar. 

E em breve terei que novamente ficar frente a frente com vocês e finalmente me decidir, pois sei que não poderei levar a eternidade nessa indecisão. 

N/A: Espero que tenham gostado dessa fic, ela é só mais uma short enquanto eu não consigo inspiração o suficiente para escrever as de capítulo. Bem eu estou a espera de comentários e por favor sejam sinceros pois eu realmente não fiquei satisfeita com esse texto mas já que eu o escrevi achei que não custava nada publica-lo. Só para lembrar o óbvio, Inuyasha não me pertence e eu só peguei os seus personagens emprestados para dar asas a minha imaginação.

e-mail: sweetsakura@ibest.com.br

           harusame@bol.com.br

                                   Bye and Kisses 

                                             Sweet Sakura 


End file.
